Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device which prevents an outer boundary region of a display panel from being deteriorated.
Description of the Related Technology
In a display area of a display device, a plurality of signal lines, and a plurality of pixels connected to the plurality of signal lines are disposed. The plurality of signal lines includes a scan line which transmits a scan signal, a data line which transmits a data signal, and a driving voltage line which transmits a driving voltage ELVDD. The scan line is generally formed to be substantially parallel to a row direction, and the data line and the driving voltage line are generally formed to be substantially parallel to a column direction.
The plurality of scan lines and the plurality of data lines are connected to a scan driving circuit and a data driving circuit in a non-display area outside the display area, respectively, to be applied with a scan signal and a data signal, respectively. In the non-display area, a plurality of data pad units which is electrically connected to output terminals of the plurality of data driving circuits may be arranged along the row direction and a data fan out unit may be provided for each data pad unit to connect the plurality of data pad units and the plurality of data lines.
Each data pad unit typically includes a dummy pad to transmit a voltage signal, at an outermost portion. The plurality of driving voltage lines is connected to voltage wiring lines which intersect the data fan out units while being insulated from the plurality of data fan out units, and a plurality of voltage applying lines which connects the dummy pad and the voltage wiring lines is typically located between the dummy pad and the voltage wiring lines.
In a display device as described above, pattern densities for every pixel in an internal region and an outer boundary region of a pixel array are generally different from each other and patterns in a visual optical influence range (optical influence range) affect the exposure phenomenon during an exposure process (such as for example photolithography), so that a pattern density in the region may vary. Further, since the pixel array pattern density is non-uniform, a critical dimension deviation of a target pattern is also non-uniform.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.